Tragedy
by Claymate
Summary: Hermione has just lost two things that were very dear two her. {No, not Ron and Harry)And she goes to Ron for a release. But what happenes when he rejects her?


Okay, just a little thng that popped into my head while I was getting ready for bed. Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: Okay, so i don't own harry potter. It all belongs to JO ROWLING!!!! The godess of bookwriting! All hail J.K. Rowling! AHEM!

Oh. Yes, well, anyway...

YAY! We're finished! Now you can read!

* * *

"Hermione, can we talk for a second?" Ron grabbed her arm and led her down the opposite side of the corridor.

"But..but we have DADA. I really can't talk right now, Ron, maybe later?" She said and tried to get out of his grasp, be he held fast.

"Hermione...you'll want to hear this, okay? Come with me."

"Wher're we going?"

"To see Harry. You'll probably need us both there."

They walked down the corridor, and into the Great Hall. Harry was sitting at the Gryffindor table. As soon as he saw Hermione, he leapt up, and Gathered her into a hug.

"Hermione, I'm so sorry."

Hermione found this amusing. What on Earth were they on about?

"Sorry for what?" She said with an air of laughter to her voice. "You didn't do anything to me."

He didn't reply, but let go, and sat back down beside Ron.

"Sit, Hermione." Ron said.

"Why do you keep saying my name like that?"

"Just sit down, please. We have bad news." Harry piped up.

So she did. And that's when the blow came.

"Hermione, it's about your parents." Ron said.

"Okay, what about them? Did they drink and drive and have to be put in jail, or something?"

"No. At your home, there was a...fire." Harry said.

Hermione's eyes darkened.

"How badly are they hurt?"

Harry and Ron just looked down at the table. Hermione came into slow realisation.

"No..." She said.

"The hospital did everything they could to help them..." Harry said.

"No." She whimpered.

"The burns were so bad, they had to call it." Harry kept on.

"No!"

"They're gone, Hermione." Ron said softly.

"NO!" She screamed, and lost it.

She started crying and sobbing uncontrollably, and threw her bag down on the floor, and stomped on it two or three times. That's when Ron took the hint. She was pounding on the table before he got to her, though. When he did, he pried her arms away from it, and held to her tightly. She beat on his chest trying to get away, and while it didn't hurt him physically, emotionally, he was breaking down inside.

Eventually, she fell calm against Ron and found herself being rocked gently from side to side. They'd missed all but two of their classes, but for once, Hermione didn't care.

All she cared about was sleep. She was very tired.

"Ron. I want to sleep." She said groggily.

"Okay. I'll take you back to the dorm."

He released his grip on her, and she abruptly began to fall. He grabbed her again, and lifted her up with one arm behind her back, and another behind her knees,and carried her back, setting her gently on one of the couches. She had fallen asleep in his arms.

As he looked at her, what he saw was an innocent girl who had just lost two of the most precious things of hers. Her parents.

He started to leave, but before he could, she woke up.

"Ron, don't go. Will you stay with me tonight? Please?"

Harry had long since gone to bed.

"You know I will."

Five minutes after sitting next to each other, they were already snogging. Ron leaned back on the couch, taking Hermione with him. She removed his outer button-up shirt, slipping it delicatley off his shoulders, leaving him in jeans and a white muscel shirt. She did the same, only she was wearing a blue tank top under her robes.

Then, not to Ron's complete surprise, her hands went down to his belt buckle, and she was about to undo it, when Ron caught her wrists. Hermione looked up, hurt in her eyes.

"Ron, what's wrong? Why'd you stop me?"

He sighed.

"Because, Hermione, you're not ready. You're very upset, and you need a release. You're upset about your parents, and I understand that you need a release, but this can't be it."

"Ron...this has nothing to do with my parents. I love you!" She attemted a hug, but Ron pushed her away again.

"No! No, you don't! You don't even understand what that word means!" He stood up in frustration.

"Oh, and _you_ do?!"

"Yes! I _have _loved someone before, believe or not!"

"I don't."

"Fine, you don't have to!"

Hermione stared at him, throwing daggers out her eyes. (A/N:Not for real, people!)

"I'm going to bed." Hermione said, and ran up to the girls dormitory.

Ron was left standing in the middle of the Common Room, angry and guilty.

* * *

Love it? Hate it? Stop right there or continue? You choose. Bet you can guess what _I_ love! REVIEWS!!!!


End file.
